bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria: BIONICLE: Odrodzenie Legendy
Postacie Image:TLR Mata Nui.jpg|Mata Nui Image:TLR Click.png|Click Image:Movie Ackar.jpg|Ackar Image:Movie Kiina.jpg|Kiina Image:Movie Gresh.jpg|Gresh Image:TLR Agori Metus.png|Metus Image:Movie Berix.jpg|Berix Image:Movie Tuma.jpg|Tuma Image:TLRVorox.png|A Vorox Image:TLR Glatorian Strakk.PNG|Strakk Image:TLRRaanu.png|Raanu Image:The Legend Reborn Tarix.PNG|Tarix Image:TLR Vastus.PNG|Vastus Image:TLRFireAgori.png|Tłum Agori Ognia Image:TLRIceAgori.png|Tłum Agori Lodu Image:TLR Jungle Tribe.png|Agori z Plemienia Dżungli Image:TLRAgori.png|Metus, Raanu, i członkowie Plemion Wody i Dżungli Image:TLR Bone Hunter Pack.png|Grupa Łowców Kości Image:TLR Skrall.png|Skrallowie w Roxtus Image:TLR Special Forces Skrall.png|Skrallowie Specjalnych Sił Image:TLR Warrior Skrall.png|Skrall Wojownik Image:TLR Stronius.png|Stronius Image:TLR Matoran.PNG|Grupa Matoran Image:TLR Teridax.PNG|Makuta Teridax w ciele Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui Miejsca Image:TLR Mata Nui Shoreline.png|Linia brzegowa Mata Nui Image:TLR Mangai Volcano.png|Wulkan Mangai Image:TLRMataNui.png|Widok na Mata Nui z lotu ptaka Image:TLR Galactic Universe.png|Galaktyczny Wszechświat Image:TLR Spherus Magna System.png|Bara Magna i jego księżyce Image:TLR Bara Magna Planet.png|Planeta Bara Magna Image:TLR Aqua Magna and Fragments.png|Aqua Magna i fragmenty Spherus Magna Image:TLR Bota Magna.PNG|Bota Magna Image:TLR Bara Magna Planet Surface.png|Powierzchnia Bara Magna Image:TLR Bara Magna Landscape 1.png|Krajobraz Bara Magna Image:TLR Bara Magna Landscape 2.png|Krajobraz Bara Magna Image:TLR Vulcanus.png|Vulcanus Image:TLRVulcanusArena.png| Arena Vulcanus Image:TLR Vulcanus Dwellings.png|Mieszkania Vulcanus Image:TLR Sandray Canyon.png|Kanion Sandray Image:TLR Attack on Tajun.png|Tajun splądrowana Image:TLR Attack on Tajun Aftermath.png|Tajun uszkodzona przez atak Image:TLR Underground Lab of the Great Beings.png|Podziemne Laboratorium Wielkich Istot Image:TLR Cavern of Jungle.png|Grota Dżungli Image:TLR Great Spirit Plans.png|Niższe podziemia Podziemnego Laboratorium Image:TLR Tesara.png|Tesara Image:TLR Arena Tesara.png|Arena Tesara Image:TLR Hot Springs.png|Gorące Źródła Image:TLR Roxtus.png|Roxtus Image:TLR Roxtus Arena.png|Arena Roxtus Inne Image:TLR Great Spirit.png|Re-przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Image:TLR Teridax Take-Over.png|Makuta Teridax przejmuje kontrolę nad Wszechświatem Matoran Image:TLR Kanohi Ignika Landing.jpg|Kanohi Ignika ląduje na Bara Magna Image:TLR Scarabax and Ignika.png|Scarabaxy patrzące na Kanohi Ignika Image:TLR Mata Nui Awakes.png|Mata Nui krótko po uformowaniu swego ciała Image:TLRScarabShieldForms.png|Click formujący Tarczę Scarabaxa Image:Movie Scarab Shield.png|Tarcza Scarabaxa Image:TLR Vorox Attacks.png|Vorox atakuje Image:TLR Click in Mata Nui Hand.png|Click w rękach Mata Nui Image:TLRMetusInThornatusCockpit.png|Metus w kokpicie Thornatusa Image:TLR Mata Nui and Metus on Thornatus.png|Mata Nui i Metus na Thornatusie Image:TLR Glatorian Ackar vs. Strakk.png|Mecz Areny Ackar vs. Strakk Image:TLR Stinger Sword.png|Ostrze Mata Nui Image:TLR Glatorian Ackar.jpg|Ackar Image:TLR Thornatus.png|Mata Nui i Ackar jeżdżący na Thornatusie pilotowanym przez Kiinę Image:TLR Glatorian Kiina and Bone Hunters.png|Kiina w starciu przeciwko Łowcom Kości Image:TLR Bone Hunter vs. Glatorian Kiina.jpg|Kiina walcząca z Łowcą Kości Image:TLR Skopio.png|Skopio Image:TLR Skopio Thornax Vision.png|Skopio namierzający Mata Nui Image:TLR Thornax.png|Thornax odpalony przez Skopio Image:TLR Click Transforming.PNG|Click transformujący się w Tarczę Scarabaxa Image:TLR Ignika.png|Nowe ciało Mata Nui noszące Ignikę Image:TLR Glatorian Kiina and Ackar.png|Kiina i Ackar Image:TLR Mata Nui Surfing.png|Mata Nui serfujący na Tarczy Scarabaxa Image:TLR Tajun Destroyed.png|Mata Nui patrzy na zniszczoną Tajun Image:TLR Mata Nui and Glatorian Gresh.png|Mata Nui i Gresh Image:TLR Original Jungle Shield.jpg|Oryginalna Tarcza Dżungli Gresha Image:TLR Jungle Shield.png|Przekształcona Tarcza Dżungli Gresha Image:TLR Original Flame Sword.jpg|Oryginalny Płomienny Miecz Ackara Image:TLR Mata Nui Transforming Flame Sword.png|Mata Nui przekształcający Płomienny Miecz Image:TLR Flame Sword.png|Przekształcony Płomienny Miecz Ackara Image:TLR Glatorian Ackar Flame Sword.png|Ackar aktywujący swój przekształcony Płomienny Miecz Image:TLR Original Vapor Trident.jpg|Oryginalny Mglisty Trójząb Kiiny Image:Vaportridenttlr.PNG|Przekształcony Mglisty Trójząb Kiiny Image:TLR Arena Match Tarix and Vastus.png|Mecz Areny Tarix vs. Vastus Image:TLR Arena Match Tarix and Vastus Closeup.png|Zbliżenie na mecz areny Image:TLR Original Water Blade.jpg|Oryginalne Wodne Ostrze Tarixa Image:TLR Water Blade.png|Przekształcone Wodne Ostrze Tarixa Image:TLR Original Venom Talon.jpg|Oryginalna Kosa Jadu Vastusa Image:TLR Venom Talon.png|Przekształcona Kosa Jadu Vastusa Image:TLR Kiina and Berix Ambushed.png|Kiina i Berix napadnięci w Gorących Źródłach Image:TLR Bara Magna Map.png|Mapa Glatorian Bara Magna Image:TLR Kiina and Berix Caged in Roxtus.png|Kiina i Berix więzieni w Roxtusie Image:TLR Arena Match Mata Nui and Tuma.png|Konflikt Mata Nui i Tumy Image:TLR Scarabax Monster.png|Żuki Scarabax zebrane razem Image:TLR Mata Nui Cursing Metus.png|Mata Nui przekształcający Metusa Image:TLR Metus Snake.png|Przekształcony Metus Image:TLR Skrall Tribal Design Blade.png|Plemienne Projektowe Ostrze Skrallów Image:TLR Jungle Shield In Use.png|Gresh używający swej Tarczy Dżungli Image:Vapor Trident in use.png|Kiina używająca swego Mglistego Trójzębu Image:TLR Battle of Roxtus Army.png|Armia Glatorian i Agori maszerująca Image:TLR-Battle-of-Roxtus.png|Bitwa o Roxtus Image:TLR Glatorian Force.png|Ackar, Mata Nui, Kiina i Gresh w gotowości Image:TLR Prototype Robot Assembly.png|Zbieranie prototypu robota Image:TLR Prototype Robot.png|Zebrany robot Image:TLR Bara Magna Robot.png|Robot z lotu ptaka Image:TLR Great Spirit Coin.png|Tajemnicza moneta wyrzeźbiona z kilkoma symbolami Image:TLR Saw Blade Shield.png|Ostrzowa Piło-Tarcza Skralla Image:TLR Toa Mata Nui and Click.jpg|Mata Nui i Click Image:BIONICLE The Legend Reborn Mural.jpg|Okładka Odrodzenia Legendy skonstruowana z klocków LEGO Image:TLR Metus' Revenge.png|''Zemsta Metusa'' Obraz Koncepcyjny Image:TLR Concept Art Spherus Magna System.jpg|Obraz Koncepcyjny systemu Bara Magna Image:TLR Concept Art Ackar.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Ackara Image:TLR Concept Art Berix.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Berixa Image:TLR Concept Art Bone Hunter.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Łowcy Kości Image:TLR Concept Art Gresh.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Gresha Image:TLR Concept Art Kiina.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Kiiny Image:TLR Concept Art Mata Nui.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Mata Nui Image:TLR Concept Art Metus.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Metusa Image:TLR Concept Art Skrall.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny wojownika Skralli Image:TLR Concept Art Tuma.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Tumy Image:TLR Concept Art Vorox.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Voroxa Image:TLR Concept Art Teridax Take-Over.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Teridax przejmującego moc Image:Concept Art Kanohi Ignika Impact.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny zderzenia Kanohi Igniki Image:TLR Concept Art Vulcanus.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Vulcanusa Image:Concept Art Sandray Canyon.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Kanionu Sandray Image:Concept Art Sandray Canyon 2.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Kanionu Sandray Image:Art Attack on Tajun.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny ataku na Tajun Image:TLR Concept Art Secret Lab.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Podziemnego Laboratorium Image:TLR Concept Art Great Spirit Plans.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Podziemnego Laboratorium Image:Concept Art Tesara.PNG|Obraz Koncepcyjny Tesary Image:TLR Concept Art Roxtus.png|Obraz Koncepcyjny Roxtusa Image:TLR Mata Nui team on Thornatus.PNG|Artwork Mata Nui i jego sojuszników na Thornatusie Image:TLR Mata Nui run from Skopio.PNG|Artwork Mata Nui uciekającego przez Skopio Image:TLR Mata Nui versus Tuma.PNG|Artwork Mata Nui walczący z Tumą Image:Promo Art TLR Brickmaster.png|Okładka Brickmaster zawierająca makietę dla Odrodzenia Legendy Filmy QKtZlJzOISo|300|250 Kategoria:Galerie